


Winter

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabble about cuddling as the snow falls outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The snow was coming down, heavy and glistening, as Magnus looked out the window. His gaze moved from the sky to the people scurrying along down on the streets. It had been snowing for three days straight, and Magnus absolutely loved it.

A tall, dark-haired silhouette caught his eye among the Mundanes. His heart fluttered, and before realizing it, his lips had formed into a smile, watching the Shadowhunter make his way across the street to the entrance of the building. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Magnus was quick to open.

Alec greeted his smile with an equally excited one and didn’t bother to remove his snowy coat before pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Though Magnus didn’t mind. The warmth from Alec’s lips, arms – his mere presence – was enough for the warlock. Alec’s hands traveled up Magnus’ back, all the way to his hair, and Magnus sighed into the kiss, realizing just how much he’d missed his boyfriend.

Alec smiled as they parted, and Magnus found great difficulty tearing his eyes from those perfectly shaped lips he’d just been connected with. Alec chuckled as Magnus finally regained the ability to move his gaze, leading it to the eyes looking down at him. There was something special about Alec’s eyes. Magnus had seen so many in his lifetime – happy, sad, gentle, fierce – but none like his. A certain glow made Magnus’ knees weak, a sensation the warlock was very unfamiliar with, and the way they locked with his own eyes was enchanting.

“It’s really coming down, huh?” Magnus asked as Alec placed his jacket on a coat rack.

“Yeah, Izzy’s completely beside herself about finally getting a white Christmas,” the Shadowhunter replied, rolling his eyes. “We don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

Magnus chuckled, imagining Isabelle and the other’s decorating the institute. It would certainly give that place a more welcoming look, and he giggled at the thought of Alec in a Christmas sweater. His boyfriend gave him a disapproving look as if he’d read his mind. 

“I quite like it. Gives us more reason to stay inside,” Magnus winked at Alec, who smirked in response. 

“Well, I can’t argue that,” 

A while later they were curled up on the leather couch, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest, their finger entwined. Alec’s other hand was playing with the warlock’s hair, making him purr softly. Magnus loved the way Alec’s hands felt on his skin. The way his fingers combed through his black hair, or ran up and down his arm. How their hands fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle finally united. It caused a range of emotion to explode inside Magnus’ mind, overtaking his consciousness and flowing through his veins like blood. He felt it in his toes, his legs, his stomach, his hands – but most of all he felt it in his head. His brain was overjoyed whenever near the Shadowhunter, causing his heart to beat faster with the occasional skip. Magnus had been in love before, undoubtedly, but he had never been in love like _this_. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked after a silence he clearly thought unnecessary. 

“Oh, the usual. How lucky I am to have met you, my love,” Magnus said, turning around so they were now face to face. “You truly did unlock something in me.”

“Always the flirt,” Alec laughed.

“I’m being romantic, Alexander. The same way you are when you’re nearly dozed off,” Magnus smirked. “Like this morning, when you wouldn’t stop mumbling how much you loved me.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at the warlock, a look of challenge in his eyes telling Magnus _‘oh, really?’_. 

“Not that I mind. I find it rather charming when you don’t know what you’re saying,” Magnus said and Alec smiled, that wry smile that made Magnus all warm inside. 

“Oh, trust me, I know exactly what I’ve been saying,” Alec said. “Don’t think you’re the only one who knows how to be romantic.”

“You’ve proved that so many times, dear. In fact, you were _very_ romantic last night. I wouldn’t mind a rerun,” Magnus winked and Alec scoffed playfully, shaking his head slowly. 

“Oh, shush,” Alec’s cheeks flushed bright red and Magnus couldn’t help but giggle. 

Darkness had swallowed the city, although the snow kept it bright. The cold didn’t bother Magnus, sitting comfortably in the arms of his boyfriend, cuddled up with blankets and pillows. He watched the snow fall as Alec planted soft kisses all over his forehead, their fingers still intertwined. He could hear Alec’s heart beat inside his chest, steady now, as opposed to earlier when they’d just sat down. He could tell the Shadowhunter was tired. His heartbeat was usually irregular around Magnus, except for when he was too weary. 

It didn’t take long until Magnus felt his own eyelids fighting to keep open, and seeing as Alec’s kisses had stopped and his breathing gotten heavier, the warlock, too, let his eyes shut and his mind drift off until they were both sound asleep, breathing in unison, fingers still clasped together as tight as their subconscious would let them.


End file.
